


第二洗衣室-1

by umitan2020



Series: 齊格飛的十年日記 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020
Summary: R.C.481年，帝國軍幼年學校四年級生吉爾菲艾斯的苦惱與磨練。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: 齊格飛的十年日記 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131647
Kudos: 2





	第二洗衣室-1

「！！」

由身下床褥傳來的輕微違和感、導致少年在平時不曾清醒的時刻睜開雙眼。

清醒之後更加明確的異樣感，令少年不由得伸出雙手，摸索了一下身下，接著他倒抽了一口氣，隨即靈巧的躍下床。雖然時序已到了五月，半夜的地板仍然令少年機靈地打了下冷顫。

反射性地、少年望向了鄰床兀自睡得香甜的室友，向摯友求救的意識在下一秒被理智否決，輕輕咬了唇瓣，少年決定自己想辦法解決問題。

於是他先是轉到了房內的附設浴室，細微的水聲在寂靜的夜裡顯得特別響亮。

「怎麼辦……」捏著毛巾快步走出浴室的少年回到自己的床邊，輕輕拍打床褥，重複擦拭的動作。

「太奇怪了……這絕對有問題！」

將自己的床單打溼了一大圈，才驚覺到此舉的不智之處。少年一拍自己的前額，懊悔道「我在幹什麼？這樣一來整個床單都濕了不是嗎！？還有三天才輪到集中洗衣日……怎麼辦」從不曾在學習上遇到困難的少年、第一次露出了罕見的焦急神態。

「……艾斯……」

「……菲艾斯……」

「……吉爾菲艾斯……」

有人，從遙遠的地方輕輕喚著自己的名字。

「吉爾菲……吉爾菲艾斯……吉爾菲艾斯……」

搖搖晃晃的，就像去年夏天與那個金髮天使一起乘坐小舟的感覺。午後的陽光薰暖著兩人，仰躺在小舟裡隨水漂流，肩頭抵著那位摯友的肩頭，一起將狹小的船底給佔領得滿滿的。

「吉爾菲艾斯 ……吉爾菲艾斯！吉爾菲艾斯！！」

然後，美麗而溫和的少女會撐著綴滿了潔白蕾絲的洋傘，嘴角擒著一抹聖潔的微笑，「齊格─、萊因哈特─」地喚著。

夏日午後的陽光穿過樹梢，灑落在自己與身旁摯友之上，反射出波光粼粼，那是慵懶的，悠閒的，幸福的……

「吉爾菲艾斯！！起來！起來啦～～！」

不對！那位少女不曾這樣叫過自己！

「嗯……」吉爾菲艾斯用力眨了眨略為沈重的眼瞼，發現周遭還是一片烏黑，他那尚未正常運轉的腦袋正一點點的開始進行認知。

啊……對了。他想起來了。

這裡是幼校、405號房、自己的寢室……

一邊確認著自己的處境，吉爾菲艾斯也發現了令自己誤以為在坐船的原因，他的室友正費力地搖晃著自己的肩膀。

那張清麗的臉龐上不知為何有著一絲惶恐，溼潤的雙眼寫著一點無助，吉爾菲艾斯那尚未能正常運作、還有點昏沉沉的腦子，沒有多做一點思考，便遵循本能地伸出雙手，想要拂去那遮蔽白日的陰霾，他的手指迷戀地在觸感良好的頰邊徘徊，屈起了食指，輕柔而緩慢地，摩挲著深邃眼窩旁的眼角。

倏地！

手指被那人一把捉住，「吉爾菲艾斯！！你醒了嗎？吉爾菲艾斯！！」」

那張清麗的臉蛋就像是做了計算精準的瓦普跳躍般、在自己的鼻尖突如出現，吉爾菲艾斯嚇得往後一縮，後腦也結結實實地撞上了冷硬的床板。

痛！很痛！這次是真的清醒了。

「萊…因……哈特？怎麼了……」一邊揉著撞疼的地方，一邊回過頭去確認床頭的時刻標誌，四點十八分，紅髮少年眨了眨眼，才確認這組數字自己並沒有看錯。

這種時候，突然被室友叫起來的吉爾菲艾斯沒有一點起床氣，只是有點困惑。

「吉…吉爾菲艾斯 、那個……」

昏暗的照明，吉爾菲艾斯感覺到似乎面前的那張比例完美的臉蛋似乎比平時還要紅了一點，不過此時才剛清醒的他，還沒有餘裕到可以去細究這個部份。

「嗯……怎麼了？萊因哈特。睡不著？」

「不、不是……」

「做惡夢了？」記得他們剛進入幼校的時候，萊因哈特時常做惡夢，不停的重複反芻安妮羅潔小姐離開的場面。

「才不是！才……不是做惡夢……」

「那到底是……呼呵……」吉爾菲艾斯忍不住打了個呵欠，不著痕跡的將身子往後拉了一點，免得金髮天使身上那股薰人氣味、會太過清晰地傳到自己鼻頭裡。

「那個……你，你要先保證，不可以笑我……」

頸椎不由自主地傾斜了些微角度，「………怎麼了？」 吉爾菲艾斯問道

「你！你先答應！要保證！」執拗的，金髮天使緊咬著下唇，強要摯友的保證。

雖然不知道到底是什麼事，不過吉爾菲艾斯仍然點了點頭，順從了萊因哈特的要求。

「嗯。我保證。出了什麼事？萊因哈特？」

金髮深深地垂下，過了一會，幾個不清楚的字句宛如自牙縫中擠出似的，「我……那個，床……床單……那個……」伸直了手臂比了比自己的床位，萊因哈特低垂著頭，連正眼看向吉爾菲艾斯的勇氣都擠不出來，臉上的溫度彷彿又上升了幾度。

吉爾菲艾斯狐疑地順著手指的方向望去，從他的角度只看到棉被半掀，沒有什麼異狀，但是萊因哈特的樣子明顯與往常不同，自然不會是為了發現什麼靈異怪談、例如床底下有手伸出來之類的原因把自己叫起來。

轉念之間，紅髮少年起身到鄰床檢查，就著不充足的燈光，一把掀起棉被查看，在第一時間，並沒有察覺到什麼，但等他再次凝神細看，才發現，潔白的床單上有一部分的顏色看起來與周圍不同，以手壓了壓，發現相當潮濕、而且還留了點滑膩的觸感，在窗外公共照明之下，隱隱約約可看得出來、是個直徑30公分左右的水漬痕跡。

尿床！？

隨即用力搖了搖頭，將第一個浮現的猜測給駁回。

自己與萊因哈特都幾歲大的人了，而且並沒有什麼尿臊味，指尖搓揉著那份若有似無的滑膩，吉爾菲艾斯將修長的指尖送到鼻頭嗅了嗅。

頓時、吉爾菲艾斯明瞭了金髮天使欲言又止的原因，他無聲的吸吐了幾下，試圖維持冷靜的說道。「萊因哈特……這個是……」

不等吉爾菲艾斯說完、萊因哈特一把捉住摯友的睡衣衣袖。臉上盡是倉皇的神色。

「吉、吉爾菲艾斯！我病了嗎？」

他接著又道「我、我又沒有做什麼……夢、也沒有想著…做、做什麼。為甚麼…還會…這樣……」結結巴巴地解釋自己的情況。

無言地眨了眨仍然酸重的眼皮，紅髮的少年無聲地在心底嘆了口氣。

他知道，這是很正常的，這個年紀的男孩如果沒有適當的排除工作，即使心理上沒有那份聯想，生理上仍然會在睡眠中將過多的精力排出，加上自己這位摯友總是習慣趴著睡，才會如此災情慘重吧。

只是……要如何跟身邊這個完全不參與「男學生必備話題」的人解釋，令吉爾菲艾斯著實傷了一點腦筋。

紅髮摯友無言而略帶困擾的表現，更加深了萊因哈特心中的焦急感。他緊緊地扯住了吉爾菲艾斯的睡衣袖口，企圖尋求一點點保證與安慰。

「吉爾菲艾斯，我……我是不是哪裡不對了？」

「不、不是的。」連忙鄭重否認了金髮天使的猜測。

吉爾菲艾斯試圖以鎮靜的態度，來面對身前這個不知該形容為單純或是純潔的少年，他放低了說話的速度、一個字一個字地強調，「不是的，萊因哈特，這是很正常的，跟你有沒有想……什麼……或是做、什麼夢，是沒關係的……」

不知道為甚麼，在昏暗的室內，萊因哈特那在睡衣領下方的若隱若現的鎖骨顯得異常的白皙，為了逼迫自己不要被那一抹顏色給吸引，吉爾菲艾斯連忙又轉過身，開始俐落的準備拆下床單，他一邊解釋。

「你也在課堂上學過吧，這是…呃……夢遺，以我們這個年紀的男孩子來說很正常的。」頓了頓，

吉爾菲艾斯又問道，「睡褲上有沾到嗎？如果有的話要趕快換下來，拿去……」才剛說完，吉爾菲艾斯便有股強烈的衝動想狠打自己一巴掌，他怎能讓萊因哈特去第二洗衣室！？

連忙煞住了話尾，正想改口說『我幫你拿去處理吧』的紅髮少年才一回過頭，便因為映入眼底的景象太過刺激而驚叫出聲。

「嗚哇啊啊！！」

吉爾菲艾斯發現他的室友毫不在意地脫下睡褲與底褲，一見到那兩條結實而肌肉優美的白皙腿部，以及睡衣下擺隱約遮住的地方，他只覺得全身的血管都劇烈地收縮起來，腦中一陣暈眩襲來。連忙又把頭調回面向床舖方向。

「吉爾菲艾斯…？怎麼了？」

始作俑者沒有察覺到自己的動作在摯友心中造成多大的擾動，他聽從吉爾菲艾斯的建議換下了沾染了體液的褲子，並換上底褲與備用的睡褲。

『不要在我面前換衣服啊！！』

紅髮的溫和少年極力壓制住差點自口中滑出的哀號，力求鎮靜的回道，「沒……沒、沒，沒什麼……咳咳、咳嗯！」即使那音調明顯顫抖，不過於聽者本身也處於心理混亂的狀態，因此也就沒有察覺到摯友的異常了。

一邊在心中告誡著「平常心、平常心！」吉爾菲艾斯一邊收拾著還帶著一點餘溫的布料，他倉促交代。

「總之，嗯，那個，我、我幫你把衣服還有床單拿去洗，離朝禮還有點時間，你在我床上睡一下吧……」

輕聲「嗯……」了一聲、點了點頭，萊因哈特此時心中是慶幸的。

他想、果然，硬著頭皮把吉爾菲艾斯叫醒還是正確的。

因為紅髮摯友的俐落安排與看似平靜的解說，令這位對男女情事幾乎完全沒有興趣的單純少年頓時安下心來。但隨即，浮上腦海的令一個疑惑令他叫住了準備要離開的室友。

「等、等一下，吉爾菲艾斯，你要拿去哪裡洗？」

幼校的每個年級都有固定收集衣物、集中送洗的日子，四年級的集中洗衣日為每週四，萊因哈特正是為了不知該如何處理床單與衣褲，才拉下臉去將鄰床的摯友給叫醒。

雖然，如果進一步問他為何有把握、與自己同齡的摯友一定能解決這個問題？

這位少年大概也說不出個所以然，但是，兩人幾年下來的相處模式，令金髮少年在生活方面大幅度地依賴起紅髮少年的存在。

「今天才週一啊？」即使洗了，也沒有地方可以烘乾啊？

回過了頭，勉力擠出了一個足以安慰人的微笑「請放心，其實學校裡還存在著應付這種突發狀況的地方。」

不給金髮天使一點好奇發問的機會，紅髮少年又接著提醒。「床單很容易處理，但是床墊也被弄濕了一點……」想必是濕毛巾造成的額外災情吧。

「記得趕快先用乾毛巾壓一壓，免得洗好的床單又被沾濕了。」

「喔……」

背後傳來的回應，吉爾菲艾斯直接當作是肯定表現，為了擺脫在腦海裡擅自顯像的一對白皙雙腿，他迅速地將地板上將還殘留著一點體溫與氣味的衣物拽到懷裡，連同拆下的床單包在一起，以一種比當事人更狼狽的姿態，趕著要離開寢室。

「那、那……萊因哈特，我，我出去一下……」

但。

對紅髮少年來說，這天的災難與磨練，都還只是個開端，他的睡衣後襬再次被人挽留，心中一驚，懷裡的衣物床單散了一地。


End file.
